


Norman Tebbit Marries His Own Son

by hand_banana



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hand_banana/pseuds/hand_banana





	Norman Tebbit Marries His Own Son

It was a lovely sunny day and that was a good thing, because today was Norman Tebbit's wedding to his own son. Norman Tebbit thought back on the happy day when he had helped to conceive his bride. Now he was all grown up and ready to marry his old man!

A tear fell down Norman Tebbit's slab-like cheek as he watched his son walk down the aisle. His son had kept his maiden virtue, so he could wear a beautiful gown made of Margaret Thatcher's skin. 

Norman Tebbit's son promised to honor and obey his father and husband and the two were really married. They immediately engaged in every sodomitical act possible, from felching to turning into a pillar of salt. It wasn't gay because it was also incest! Finally true sexual freedom had been achieved!

Norman Tebbit's son threw his bouquet and Michael Gove caught it. Before this could ruin the beautiful wedding day the bride and groom beat that little runt to death as a present to themselves. Then the happy couple got on their bike and rode it into the sunset over the corpses of a thousand benefit-seeking suicides. 

THE END


End file.
